The disclosure relates generally to the field of sensors, and specifically to a sensor utilizing a waveguide having a porous surface within an analyte interaction region. Generally, the amount or type of a chemical or analyte can be detected by measuring a property of light, such as intensity or wavelength, that has interacted with or has been emitted from an analyte or related detection chemicals. The measured property of the light is then correlated to a property of the analyte (e.g., type of material, amount or concentration of a particular material, etc.) such that the property of the analyte may be measured.